


Cycle

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: The world is full of circles.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Cycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carrionkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/gifts).

> A request for Bullseye + Cycles for my NaNoWriMo project.

The world is made of circles.

It sounds like the kind of pithy, bullshit pseudo-philosophy someone a moit more megalomaniacal might start spouting off about in the middle of their monologue. Given the whole shooting target motif, Bullseye would never dare give voice to this observation for fear of sounding exactly like that sort of pretentious asshole. That kind of grandiosity he will happily leave to his employers.

Even if this particular little gem of truth had been mined long before he ever even  _ thought  _ of giving himself a logo, it didn't do to advertise crazy, and that's exactly how people would take that sort of sentiment. Crazy Bullseye, spouting off nonsense. 

No thanks, he'll leave that for Deadpool.

Bullseye was many things, and sane might not strictly be one of those things, but above all else, he was a consummate professional. Keeping that image necessitated knowing when to keep his mouth shut. The world didn't need, or deserve, to know everything.

And yet, the world is made of circles.

Some of them are obvious. The rotation and revolution of the world through space, dancing around the sun. Seasons. Time kept on an analog clock. Some are far less evident, they're personal. Private inner workings of his life. 

Hell, the job is a circle, escalation to deescalation. 

It goes like this: He's bored and/or needs money, so he picks up a few small jobs. In the doing of those jobs, his presence in the merc circle is noted. Professionalism, talent, discretion, quality of work; one or all of those attributes manage to attract the attention of some big fish with big problems they want big dead. Bullseye takes the job. Some jackass in a costume played hero, getting in his way so they can moralize at him like they have the right to stop him from making a buck. The mark either died and he had to lay low while masked idiots were fixated on him, or the mark survived and he had to lay low because he looked like a mook who couldn't pull off a simple hit. Either way, he'd be out of the game for a bit, until he's bored and/or needs money again.

Smaller than that; he wakes up, he works, he eats, he sleeps. Repeat. Cyclical; a circle. He leaves his apartment, he comes back to it. Things keep ending where they begin, only to begin there in that ending again.

Rinse, repeat. Over and over. Circles.

He thinks about cicadas sometimes, the way they show up every so many years some places. People who lived in those places expect them, know when and where they can expect to hear them.

This will never be his favourite part of his general, overarching cycle. He likes recon okay, and he loves the job execution bit, but the waiting -- Christ, does it get boring. Nothing to do by sit and think, scoping the dumb-dumb holed up in the big house up the road. The guy was smart enough to run and hide out on Daddy's property with all the high-end security, and yet he was too fucking stupid to quit lingering by uncovered, wide-open windows.

It's a matter, at this point, of patience. The worst part is that he knows goddamn well that he's actually  _ good  _ at this bit. He always has been. He can fidget later; jig and jag and fucking  _ jive _ but when he has to sit still and hold position to get that perfect shot lined up, he  _ absolutely  _ can, for hours if he has to. Some things just come naturally to him, and that ability to hold perfectly still just happens to be one of them.

Especially when he can promise himself all kinds of expensive, sweet rewards for obeying the restriction. 

He half figured the contract on this idiot might be the one to push him into the 'masked idiot intervention' part of the cycle. After all, it was Fisk paying him; way more masks seem interested in making themselves nuisances to Fisk's plans than Bullseye could strictly credit as reasonable. Just in case, since he agreed to take the job, he's been extra careful, covering his tracks, doubling back, making sure he's got exactly the right place and there's no civilians at risk of ending up in the line of fire. 

Maybe shitty politicians ugly kids aren't high up on the list of priorities for the masked hero crowd these days. Bullseye can't blame them; the politicians are bad and their spoiled, entitled brats are worse. 

Well, maybe Fisk's next job will be the one to push the cycle ahead. Fisk's always got a few jobs for him lined up, all those important machinations of his constantly underway. Bullseye doesn't know. right now he needs to put a nice round hole in the head of this balding idiot with the rabbit eyes and the poorly fitting suit. The world is made of circles and he's about to put a new, really juicy circle into it. 

He inhales and nestles the gun against his shoulder, lining up the shot and letting it all clear away. The world is full of circles, circles inside of circles. Give him a minute and the sun staying nicely behind that cloud, and Bullseye would happily add to the collection.


End file.
